La Búsqueda del Asesino de Viento
by Christopher Stark
Summary: Yasuo, adolorido por el cadáver de su hermano que yacía en sus hombros, comenzó a perderse en la desesperación. Pero con la pista que le dio antes de morir, juró no caer ante nada hasta encontrar al culpable de su falsa acusación, la muerte del anciano joniano, y para ello viajará por todo Valoran hasta encontrarlo, después de todo sabe que murió con una técnica de viento.
1. Primera ubicación

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde que escapó de su lugar natal? Para él, una eternidad. Todos esos años no eran más que el infierno mismo invitándolo a recibir las llamas de la desesperación, pero eso no era suficiente para detener, más que una venganza, la búsqueda de limpiar su nombre. Claro, el honor sería imposible de recuperar; su hermano yacía muerto en tierra fértil, atravesado por la espada con la que empuñó desde joven.

La única pista que dejó el verdadero asesino fue el corte que acabó con la vida de su ser más querido, cuya forma y profundidad demostraban ser hechos por una técnica específica del viento, una rama de la lucha con espada que muy pocos dominan. Desde entonces, ha recorrido parte de Valoran en busca de aquel responsable, y el primer lugar sería Noxus. Dado que la guerra fue provocada por esa misma nación, era muy probable que encontraría su objetivo. Vistió una capucha desgastada acompañada de ropaje joniano. Vio el camino a la tenebrosa ciudad, se quitó la cinta del cabello y avanzó.

Vislumbró una ciudad gigantesca, en el centro de ésta se encontraba una gran montaña con forma de calavera, adornada de grandes edificios y amurallada, protegida por un gran lago de desechos tóxicos, cuatro puertas gigantescas eran el único acceso al lugar. Pasó por la ciudad desapercibido hasta llegar a la entrada norte de la muralla, el guardia encargado de custodiarla le llamó la atención.

-Hey, el de la capucha.-

Yasuo se detuvo, colocó su mano en la empuñadura.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Yasuo.

El guardián del umbral se acercó.

-¿Por qué tienes ropa joniana?-dijo el hombre.

-Me encontré con un grupo de esos desgraciados cuando venía para acá, destrozaron mi ropa mientras los despedazaba, así que tome los suyos.-

¿De verdad era Yasuo el que hablaba? Sabía que los noxianos se caracterizaban por ser crueles y sanguinarios, así que antes de entrar a la ciudad se preparó para engañar a los curiosos. Hubo una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber lo útil que fueron sus preparativos. El guardia se tranquilizó.

-Creo que está bien, no es la primera vez que alguien se encuentra basura como esa de camino. Puedes pasar.- el guardia dio la espalda a Yasuo, caminando de nuevo a su puesto.

-Idiota- susurró Yasuo.

El vigilante se dio cuenta, probablemente por su bien entrenado oído, de la palabra que le dirigió Yasuo. Molesto por el descaro del encapuchado, corrió hasta el espadachín hasta acertarle un golpe al estómago. Yasuo se retorció.

-¿A quién le dices idiota? Al parecer necesitas una lección.- dijo el guardia, furioso.

El espadachín no reaccionó y eso causó que el noxiano se enfadara aún más, entonces asestó un nuevo golpe en la cara, Yasuo se inclinó por el dolor. Satisfecho, el hombre dio la vuelta para ordenar echar al hombre, entonces una ráfaga de viento pasó por su espalda, cortando su vestimenta y dejando al pobre guardia desnudo.

-No querrás que te haga lo mismo que a los jonianos ¿O sí?-dijo Yasuo mientras le daba la espalda.

El noxiano humillado, pidió disculpas mientras corría asustado a su caseta. El espadachín avanzó por los puentes, usados para atravesar el foso envenenado de líquidos tóxicos que rodeaban la montaña, hasta llegar a su destino, ahí tomó el camino inclinado que llegaba hasta el cuartel general del Alto Mando Noxiano. Mientras cruzaba, un grupo de soldados, sobrevivientes de la guerra entre Noxus y Jonia, pasaban cerca de él, sin embargo uno de ellos reconoció al espadachín que mató a muchos de sus compañeros. De un momento a otro, se halló rodeado de militares.

Yasuo se enfrentó a decenas de tropas mientras avanzaba por el camino, pero hubo un momento en que el cansancio lo dominó. Decidido a llegar a la estructura más alta de la montaña, saltó usando el poder del viento como impulso, llegando a los pies de aquel edificio. A salvo, vislumbró el hermoso paisaje que le permitía observar los largos ríos y las empinadas montañas de Valoran. Observó la parte exterior de la muralla, habitada por la gente pobre o considerada débil, peleándose por su supervivencia.

El sol mostraba su agradable atardecer, y Yasuo sabía bien que la noche sería una desventaja para él sino tenía cuidado, además el hambre y el cansancio lo obligaron a allanar una tienda de frutas secas que recién había cerrado, cortando la cerradura de la puerta trasera. Seguro de que el dueño no regresaría hasta el día siguiente, se dispuso a comer y dormir.

Cuando despertó, su sorpresa fue tan grande que quedó paralizado durante unos segundos. Una mujer de aspecto extraño le apuntaba con su bastón, adornado con una gema brillante. Ella sonrió.

-Veo que has despertado- dijo.

Yasuo retrocedió rápidamente mientras desenfundaba su katana.

-¿Por qué no me mataste?- dijo el espadachín, aún sorprendido.

-Todos buscan algo, ¿No es así?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Mientras peleabas con esos inútiles militares, me di cuenta que podrías serme útil, ¿Te gustaría unirte a mi secta?-

-Prefiero morir antes que unirme a un asqueroso noxiano.-

-Es una lástima.- Sonrió ella- Podría haberte ayudado a encontrar a la persona que buscas.-

Yasuo se estremeció, la mano con la que sostenía la katana tembló levemente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién rayos eres?-

La extraña mujer se mantuvo en silencio, retiró el bastón y miró seriamente al espadachín.

-No tienes que elegir todavía, pero para asegurarte de que soy confiable te diré una pista: en el almacén del cuartel general hay una lista de armas especiales que se le entregan a los guerreros más poderosos, con sus características anotadas.

Mientras decía esto último, su cuerpo se desvanecía lentamente hasta desaparecer. Yasuo, intrigado, salió del lugar en busca del cuartel general que le había mencionado, aun sabiendo que podría ser una trampa, pero su confianza era tan grande que no le importaba si lo era, no dejaría que alguien lo derrotara y mucho menos un noxiano.


	2. El gran general Noxiano

Después del extraño encuentro con la mujer, Yasuo salió de la tienda decidido a llegar al cuartel general que se hallaba en la punta de la montaña sin esperar la gran sorpresa que le esperaba: soldados noxianos rodeaban el edificio impidiendo su objetivo. El aire empezó a sentirse pesado, como si el odio de todo Noxus se transformara en una especie de aura oscura que motivaba a los militares a enfrentarse al espadachín, entonces se dio cuenta de un individuo que salía de la multitud destacando como nadie lo había hecho. Con su uniforme oscuro y su cabello gris, el misterioso hombre se acercó lentamente a Yasuo, cada paso que daba generaba una oscuridad aún mayor alrededor de él, el aire ya era muy denso haciendo que el guerrero se sintiera más presionado, podía ver los ojos del temible estratega completamente rojos como si algo malo habitara dentro de él. Poco a poco el temblor aparecía en el infiltrado de manera inevitable, sabía que esta situación era de vida o muerte.

-¿Qué me trajeron los cuervos?- dijo Swain mirando al joniano, inexpresivo- No sé porque has venido aquí, pero en este lugar odiamos a los invasores. Ahora entrégate, o me encargaré personalmente.

Un frío atroz recorrió la espalda del espadachín, sus extremidades dejaron de responderle y lo único que podía hacer era observar la muerte yendo tras él, entonces muchos recuerdos invadieron su mente, la niñez y adolescencia pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza, y cuando por fin llegó al incidente que cambió su vida, encontró una respuesta. No podía morir, no todavía, al menos hasta que cumpliera con la promesa que le hizo a su hermano. Se armó de valor y con una confianza restaurada, sacó su espada de la funda, apuntando al gran general noxiano.

-Nunca pude quedarme en un sólo lugar,- dijo Yasuo con mirada combativa- ahora ven, mi espada quiere conocerte.

Justo acabando esas palabras, Yasuo corrió hacia el general y cuando lo tuvo al alcance movió su espada en un ángulo inclinado de arriba a abajo, pero algo extraño pasó, un brazo completamente rojo estaba bloqueando su ataque. Sin pensarlo, el guerrero retrocedió, había subestimado al enemigo, y no solo eso, sentía un dolor leve en la cara, la sangre le brotaba de una pequeña cortada por debajo del ojo. Puso su atención en la extremidad de Swain, este mostraba las garras de su mano izquierda, y en una de ellas goteaba algo rojo. Ni siquiera se enteró del contraataque.

-¿Aún te atreves a desafiarme?-dijo Swain, burlándose.

Yasuo lo miró con entusiasmo.

-Hay cosas que nunca aburren, y una de ellas es una buena pelea- admitió.

Segundos después, los dos combatientes avanzaron sin temor, Swain intentó cortarle los ojos pero Yasuo se lo impedía con dificultad, éste contraatacó rápidamente hiriendo al general en el brazo derecho, pero la herida sanó al instante. Mientras tanto, la multitud aclamaba fuertemente en favor de su líder sin adentrarse en la batalla, no por querer ser espectadores, sino porque sabían de lo peligroso que era acercarse.

Algo dentro del joniano le decía que si seguía a ese ritmo, terminaría por ser derrotado. Después de un largo intercambio de movimientos ofensivos-defensivos, el samurái intento retroceder sin éxito pues el militar era una fuerza inagotable de poder, entonces Yasuo apuntó con su espada al contrincante y comenzó a moverla en círculos creando un fuerte remolino que obligó al noxiano a alejarse.

El espadachín tuvo unos segundos de descanso, cerró los ojos por un momento y Swain aprovechó para acercarse, sus garras apuntaban al corazón, pero algo había pasado, una ráfaga levantó con increíble fuerza al general.

-¡Sorye ge ton!- gritó Yasuo ya estando por encima del militar.

Solo él mismo dueño de la técnica percibió la velocidad con la que lanzaba sus ataques, en tan solo un segundo le había llegado a dar seis cortes consecutivos, todos mortales. Tras el fulminante ataque, Swain se encontraba en el suelo destruido, mostraba heridas profundas por todo el cuerpo, especialmente en el cuello y el pecho. El ruido del público cambió por un silencio unánime, no podían creer la escena presenciada. Yasuo observó a la multitud.

-Bien ¿Quién sigue?-

Recuperados de la sorpresa, los soldados corrieron hacia el enemigo creyendo poder aprovechar el agotamiento del samurái. Sin embargo, un movimiento irregular los detuvo al instante. La garra de cuervo del militar se había levantado, aquella transformación desaparecía hasta regresar a su forma original. Swain se levantó, su mirada había cambiado totalmente, de una inexpresividad tranquila a un enojo tan brutal que pareciera que le arrancaría la cara en cualquier momento.

-Voy a ser sincero, no esperé que fueras tan molesto.- Un aura espesa emanaba del militar- El juego ha terminado.

Poco a poco las heridas desaparecían y daban lugar a un extraño color rojo que adornaba el traje del general, pero lo más llamativo eran esas extrañas alas oscuras que emergían de su espalda y le daban el aspecto de un demonio. Yasuo sabía que enfrentarse a él significaría una muerte segura, lo único que podía hacer era escapar, no podía morir hasta cumplir su objetivo pasara lo que pasara. Sin embargo, las piernas no le respondían, no podía imaginar que en el peor momento su fuerza se terminaría.

Swain se acercó lentamente, su poder le permitía absorber la energía de cualquiera que se le acercase. Al estar frente a frente con el espadachín, se mofó.

-Esta ni siquiera es mi forma final.

Yasuo se limitó a observarlo, no podía hacer nada contra él en ese momento.

-¡Hasta nunca!-gritó Swain.

De un instante a otro, el silencio reinó.


End file.
